Episode 16 (11th April 1985)
Plot Dr. Legg visits Mary and diagnoses her and Annie with bronchitis, caused by the damp in the flat; Dr Legg calls Social Services, attempting to get Mary rehoused, and receives some information that shocks him. Den arranges a meal with Angie and buys her the microwave she wants, then tells her he has seven days to sort the holiday villa in Spain; Angie is suspicious and says she wants to see him off at the airport. Pete calls Ian a disappointment, while Kathy says Ian should be a cook if he wants but not to do it half-heartedly; Ian confides in Lou, who says she will stop Pete from making digs at him. Sharon and Michelle agree not fall out over Kelvin. Naima is pleased that she and Saeed have spoken and agreed to make joint decisions. The locals hear that Nick has been arrested for Reg's murder. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *This episode was the first time Julia's Theme was used. *For the first nineteen scripts, every episode was given a unique title, with the exception of Episode 13, instead of just the episode number, which was ordered by show co-creator Tony Holland. Therefore, this episode was titled "Micro-Wave Goodbye" rather than Episode 16. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Me and your mother's got plans for you. And they don't include you being a layabout.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Lou Beale: "Now, listen Ian. I won't be the first person to tell you this, but you know as you get older time flies by before you know where you are you'll have children and grandchildren of your own. You'll look back to the problems your now facing and wishing your future problems was simple. We all have worries, mine used to be my age I'm twenty-one and a bit I used to say, but it's the bit that's getting me down. I remember you when you were knee high to a dollhouse. Stop picking your nose! Your mum'd say. One day you'd come in from the garden, and you told your mum I've been good today. I've picked my nose, but I put it all back. Ian, your probably the most precious thing to your mum and dad will ever have. Not to mention how precious you are to me. Now, listen to me! I want you to ignore all the digs and comments from your mum and dad. They don't know what their saying and they don't know what it's doing to you." Ian Beale: "What happens the next time?" Lou Beale: "Next time? There won't be the next time not when I've finished with them. You wait till I sort your dad out! He'll wish I never had him. Category:1985 episodes